Kyōshirō Fuji
Kyōshirō Fuji (狂四郎フジ, Fuji Kyōshirō ''), was a former 10th squad captain of the Gotei 13 before his promotion to the Zero Division. His position when he was first in the Zero Division was a Fifth Level Captain, under Enjiuu Kuchiki, then instead of being promoted to the 4th Ring, he got promoted to the 3rd Ring, as a Captain, as of now, his position did not change and he still remains as a 3rd Level Captain. He is also a participant of the Hell Tournament, under Team Kuchiki. Appearance Kyoshiro appears to be a quite tall man, closely to Seigen's height, he has a brownish black shoulder length hair and eyes with a shade of violet, he also wears a headband on his forehead. He always wears a serious look on his face that can sometimes be intimidating. When in battle, he enjoys teasing opponents about what they should have done when they missed, and he also says what his next move will be as a giveaway, somehow being confident, but he knows when to get serious, when things get out of hand. Personality He is a cool person, he likes to intimidate people and mess up with them. He is a logical person, thinking before he acts. He knows when the enemy he's facing is weak or not, and he and he can determine their weakness by observing them throughout their fight. History He was a 10th Squad Captain and the only one that does not have a lieutenant. After being a Captain of the Gotei 13, he was promoted to the Zero Division and placed in the 5th Ring under the command of Enjiuu, the Marshal in that time, after some time, he was promoted directly to the 3rd Ring, he was then asked if he would like to be a Marshal under the condition of defeating Enjiuu or Seigen, he declined, like Enjiuu and Seigen. Now, he is still in the 3rd Ring, with most of his batch mates. It is rumored that he is to be promoted to the 2nd Ring. Powers & Abilities '''Master Swordsmanship Specialist': Enhanced Strength: Advanced Growth Rate Immense Spiritual Power Kido Master: Zanpakuto Tamashī Keimusho (魂刑務所, Soul Prison): In its sealed form, it resembles a katana with a black hilt and black sheath, moreover a violet cloth is tied in its grip, Kyoshiro explained that the cloth will prevent the spilling of the zanpakuto's large reserve of spiritual energy or the Zanpakuto feeding on Kyoshiro's Spiritual Energy. It is kept sheathed on his left waist. Aside from his zanpakuto, he has two more normal katana sheathed in his right waist. *'Shikai': Is released by the command, disrupt (混乱させる, Konran sa seru). Whenever he says the release command of his zanpakuto, he removes the violet cloth and mist will cover his blade, then after the mist clears up, the sword is then revealed to be still a black katana with a tomoe design. The great spiritual pressure of the sword can be felt when it is released. Kyoshiro's eyes will have a blue glow, a sign of extreme spiritual power. :Shikai Special Ability: As Kyoshiro explained, his Zanpakuto can suck up the spiritual energy of killed opponents or he can lock and seal the souls of the enemy it kills, the soul will materialize as a sword, as of now, Kyoshiro carries two swords made from the souls of his opponent, but to whom it belongs is not yet know. Kyoshiro's Zanpakuto had developed a hobby of sucking reiatsu, it also feed on his Spiritual Energy, that is the reason the Zanpakuto has plenty of spiritual energy and the reason why Kyoshiro used a special cloth to prevent this. By removing the cloth, the sword's power can be seen and felt by anyone within a large radius. The reiatsu of the sword is a mixture of Kyoshiro's and its own spiritual energy. :*'Seishin Chōkoku' (精神彫刻, Spirit Sculptures): One of Kyoshiro's ability in Shikai lets him to turn dead opponents' souls into swords. These swords can has their souls sealed, so, when released they may provide Kyoshiro some of their power, even their own Zanpakuto's power. They will act like Zanpakutos, but they will shatter if they are pushed to the limit. Kyoshiro carries two of this, but to whom these souls belong is not known. :*'Seishin-teki na Ka Fuka' (精神的な 過負荷, Spiritual Overload): Kyoshiro lets his reiatsu flood up, but he wont release it, instead, he will channel it in his sword, then when the sword absorbs up the reiatsu, it will burst, creating a gigantic wave of pure spiritual energy, like cero, only the wave is about 10 times larger. Category:Male Category:Fanon Character Category:Shinigami Category:Character